How Carlos came to be
by zoeythara
Summary: Story of how Carlos came to be Vaas's right hand man.


"V-Vaas, man t-this is a really bad idea."

"Come on, don't be such a pussy, hermano." You could practically hear the smile in his words as he spoke. He grasped the man's shoulder and ushered him towards the edge of the cliff.

"Please, I-m sorry! Don't make me-"

"Shhhhh." The man's pleas were cut short as Vaas turned, looking him dead in the eye with that false sense of caring he always seemed to have for people.

"All you have to do is jump amigo… I'll be right here with you the whole time." Once again the man started his pleading again, trying desperately to reason with the psychotic mind of the other.

"You'll be fine hermano, look." He pointed down to the rocky shore beneath them.

"They aren't even that pointy, who knows you might live."

The man grasp onto Vaas's arm as he was pushed towards the cliff's edge, and in turn, Vaas grabbed the front of the man's clothing, getting better control over him. He brought his face down a few centimeters from his. He held him there for a moment, a look of disgust rolling over his face.

"You didn't have the balls to live your life as a man and now, you don't even have the balls to die a man." He waited another second before giving the man a sharp push and watching him stumble over the edge.

His face was cold as he watched the man fall. Though, he didn't stay like this long, regaining his normal manor within a couple of moments. He chuckled and turned to the other men.

"What a pussy, huh. Can't believe a cock sucker like that ever worked for me."

The men slowly nodded, all a little sobered up by the reminder that they worked for a psychopath.

There wasn't much talk on the drive back to camp, well talk from anyone other than Vaas himself that is. The car rolled into camp and men began jumping off before it even came to a stop.

"Alright back to work, can't have you ending up like our little friend did now can we?"

He wasted no time making his way over to the hostage area, wanting to see one in particular. His face lit up the second he saw his current interest of a man still slumped against the bars of the cage in the same position he had left him, no longer fighting against the ropes that bound his hands above his head.

"Carlos~" The man flinched as the sing son voice floated thought the air. Vaas hurried over and squatted down across from the man. He waited a moment then tapped the man on his arm through the bars.

"Look at me." Carlos lifted his head slightly before it slumped back into its former position from lack of energy.

Vaas chuckled a bit leaning on the bars next to him.

"You'll be happy to know that I dealt with the man that fucked your women." His smile faltered for a moment when he saw no reaction from the man.

"Threw him off the side of a cliff! You should have seen him screaming and crying… like a pussy." There was still no reaction from Carlos and Vaas wondered for a moment what boundaries he would have to cross to get one.

His mouth twitched back into a smile as he spoke again.

"Ya know the way he sounded reminded me a lot of that little whore of yours before she died." Carlos's shoulders tensed.

"Fuck you." The words were practically spat from his mouth. Vaas smiled for a moment but it soon fell from his face when he realized that the spark of fight no longer exited him. He sighed, sitting down cross-legged and folded his hands in his lap.

"Hermano, between you and me you're being kind of a fucking drag." He leaned in a bit as he spoke and kept his voice low as to keep the conversation 'between the two of them'.

"You get to come to my beautiful fucking island and now you don't have some bitch to tie you down anymore. You should be fucking happy, amigo."

Vaas sat there for a moment before an idea over took him. His hand came up and he soon sprang to his feet. He turned to Carlos before quickly saying,

"I'll be back." And then hurried off.

Carlos could feel the tugging on of the ropes on his writs becoming tighter and more painful as time passed, but honestly he didn't care anymore. His eyes remained fixed on the exact same spot as he lost himself to his thoughts, slowly feeling his world come crashing down around him.

"Carlos~" He didn't even bother to lift his head, he knew who the voice belonged to.

"I brought you a, uh… little surprise."

Within another moment or so the creaking of bamboo could be heard as the cage door was opened. Carlos raised his gaze to see Vaas coming towards him. He pulled a knife from his belt and cut the binds from Carlos's hands.

"There." He said, turning to leave. He sat down in the door frame of the bamboo holding a bottle of what appeared to be tequila.

Smiling at him, Vaas took a swing.

"I thought you could use a fix." He said before taking another swing and holding the bottle out to Carlos.

Carlos was hesitant, the idea of drinking with the man he'd feared and despised for the past few weeks sickening him, but Vaas was right when he'd said he needed a drink.

After another moment of debating with himself, he took the bottle and took a long swing.

The liquid was luke warm, but it gave him the buzz he needed none the less. He took another drink and as the burning liquid slid down his throat he thought about the situation he's found himself in.

The women he loved had been raped then killed right in front of him, he himself was tied up in a cage and would probably be tortured, killed or sold into slavery sometime soon…and here he was now sharing a drink with the man who caused all of this for him.

Carlos chuckled at the thought before taking another long drink, he felt the liquid begin to blur his thoughts.

Vaas smiled.

"What is it?"

"It's just so fucking funny that's all." He handed the bottle to Vaas who took a long drink as well.

"I'm sharing a drink with you of all fucking people." Carlos started to laugh again.

"Well we never know where life is gonna take us do we hermano?" The tone in Vaas's voice changed a little, becoming lower and more sober. Almost like he was speaking sincerely.

"No, you go through life the same god damn way day in and day out creating this little sanctuary where you come to believe you're safe in your routine. And one day in the midst of that safety you find yourself starting to relax and the thought come across your mind, 'this is how it's gonna be forever'." Carlos, for reasons unknown to him, was now intently listening, waiting as the pirate paused to take a drink.

"And then one day your whole damn world turns upside down for no reason other than because it just fucking can. All the truth you'd known suddenly becomes a lie and everything you've done your whole life becomes wrong. And the hardest part is… you know you can never return to that sanctuary from your old life."

"Yeah." Carlos found himself saying. He didn't know why he'd agreed whether it was just his broken state or something else that made him take the pirate's speech to heart.

Vaas turned to him, raising his finger he pointed at him.

"One thing I do know is that you can either accept the life that has been thrown at you." Vaas turns a bit and gestures to the area around them before his gaze fell back to Carlos.

"Or you can die along with your old life."

Vaas raised the bottle and held it out to Carlos.

"So are you ready to embrace this new life amigo?" Carlos was still for a moment, but soon reached over and took the bottle from Vaas's hands.

"Where should I start?"


End file.
